What Hot Chocolate Can Bring
by YankeeGirl28
Summary: Little ficlets on the realationships on the show. Now showing: Don and Jess.
1. Love

**Okay, so I got this idea after me and a boy friend :please notice gap in words, not BOYFRIEND, but BOY FRIEND: were hanging out and I mad hot chocolate and he asked me to marry him :I went with, no we're to young, and I still have a chance with Zac Efron:**

**So I just opened up a document about hot chocolate and Danny and Lindsay, and the rest is history!**

**THANK YOU in advance for reviewing .:You are reveiweing RIGHT??:. Thank you also to those who have checked out _Stand_ and _Computer Smarts_. If you haven't, please do! Just click on my name and get them there!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, however I am missing my cell phone. If you find it, please return it. Thank you!**

**WHAT HOT CHOCOLATE CAN BRING**

Lindsay "Montana" Monroe was spending Christmas in a way she did not expect in the least. Sitting on the fire escape, drinking some hot chocolate from the coffee shop on the first floor of the apartment building, thinking about her life.

Her first couple of months at the NYC Crime Lab were much different from that of Bozeman. She had known everyone in Montana, so work was basically like going to school. Everyone there was her friend, but nothing more.

Here in New York however, everyone was family. She had figured all the roles out after a month of working there. Mac fit the father figure just right, with his protective yet encouraging way. Stella was just like a sister/best friend/mother all rolled into one, and Lindsay could turn to her if she needed help, a pep talk, or just to laugh. Flack Adam and Hawkes were her brothers, never afraid to tell her if she looked like crap, but were always there if she needed to get brought back down to Earth. And Danny…Lindsay took a sip of her hot chocolate. Danny was unable to be labeled. Sometimes he could be an annoying older brother, sometimes he would remind her of her best guy friend, and sometimes he would just be a flirt.

There was a bond that held them together. Maybe it was the fact that they were all thrown together into the melting pot of the city but whatever it was it worked. Mac and Flack going through the bomb, Stella being attacked by Frankie, Danny almost losing Louie, and Hawkes being framed, nothing seemed to tear them apart.

But somehow the last year had been taking a toll. Angel had gotten added to the team, the dirty cop had put the whole lab through hell trying to reprove their integrity, and some of the weirdest cases seemed to really slightly push them farther than ever.

And to top the whole thing off, there was her two years with Danny. Lindsay smiled a small smile. Her trip with Danny had certainly been a long and hard one. Between the first day at the zoo when she had met the insufferable jackass to telling him she actually knew something about football. From the bug "date" to Sid explaining Danny had a crush on her, they had spent the past two years, teasing, taunting and flirting with each other.

Then she went undercover, and that sure as hell screwed everything up. He had tried to convince her not too, but she would have none of it. She went in, had a gun thrust in her face, and the next thing she knew she was in Danny's arms.

The next day he had asked her out. Lindsay had, of course, said yes. It was Danny Messer, for Christ's sake. That night just as she was about to walk out the door the phone had rung. She had just picked up to hear her lawyer friend Dylan say "Linds we got him," and she knew that she couldn't go on the date that night.

After the ice princess case, Danny had confronted her about how he felt about her. She wanted to tell him all of it, everything, but she just couldn't do it. It was too raw, too real. So she used the old, "It's not you, it's me," and continued on. The rest of the time up until she left was very awkward around Danny. They avoided each other's eyes, speaking to their shoes when they talked.

The day she left, he was out in the field. She knew she couldn't call him. She didn't want to have to explain, so she left him a card and went on her way.

She never in a million years expected him to be at the courtroom, but there he was, looking like complete crap from lack of sleep, flying halfway across the country to see and be with her.

Right after the case was done, she offered him a ride to her family's ranch, where he met her parents and her two older brothers. Late that night she had walked into the kitchen to find him sitting there, looking out the big picture window at a field of wheat.

"Do you see what I mean?" she had asked him.

"I still say its just wheat." He had replied in his typical accent. She had just smiled and shook her head.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" she asked as she made herself a mug.

"Anything from Montana's gotta be good." He turned away from the window to offer her his patented Messer grin. They spent 5 hours drinking the hot chocolate and talking, about the cases, the team, and most of all them. For her and him it seemed to fly by, seeing as they hadn't had a civil conversation in months.

Returning back to the city seemed to fit like a glove. They began to flirt again, and everyone in the lab seemed to take notice of the changes that were happening. Mac and Stella exchanged glances anytime they were in a room together, and Flack pasted a grin on his mouth that went on forever.

One night Danny had invited her to play pool. He had asked, no, begged her not to stand him up. She kept to her word, and through tequila, a bet, and an excellent shot her brothers' taught her, Lindsay got way more than she had bargained for. That's why she felt so guilty after what happened with the coke dealer, but he kept reassuring her, telling her that if she would have been the one to go in, he would have practically killed himself getting in to save her.

After they had been dating a 2 weeks, they broke it to the team, who each handed over ten dollars to Adam.

After 3 months of dating, he introduced her to his family, all of which were glad to see that "Daniel was finally developing a soft side."

A month after that, he asked her to move in with him and his dog Joe. She had agreed, saying only if she could keep her dog Jeter. He couldn't help but laugh as the two dogs got along.

One month later, he had proposed to her after going to her home in Montana the night before to get her dad's permission. She couldn't help but say yes.

They were married within the end of the year. Stella, Angel, Peyton, were her bridesmaids; Flack, Hawkes, Adam and Mac were his groomsmen. She became Lindsay "Montana" Messer on September 27, 2007.

Now she was living in his apartment, with their two dogs. Her hot chocolate had gone cold beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said, surprising her.

She smiled. "Just thinking."

"Dangerous stuff." He replied, handing her a homemade cup of coffee. She received it gratefully and took a sip. Her eyes widened.

"This is my recipe from Montana." She grinned.

"Yep, because when you first gave some to me, I made an important decision in my life."

"And what was that?"

"That I was going to marry you."

**REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW please!**


	2. Confessions

_**So I basically decided that I've fallen in love with the Flack/Angell "thing" (It hasn't really been defined yet.) SO! I decided to make this a two-shot, with my other favorite couple making an appearance **__****_

_**DISCLAIMER: Wait, I won the lottery? This is all mine!? … Oh that's VERY funny.**_

"So my day off that had been reserved for months got cancelled just because someone got trampled by rampaging lunatics?" Lindsay Monroe asked in frustration.

Flack couldn't help but smirk at her. "They don't call it Black Friday for no reason, Linds."

"Alright, but no one could of dragged the body inside? It's freezing out here!" She had a point. Standing outside of a Macy's in 20 degree weather was not the way Flack had planned to spend his day either, but plans were made to be changed.

"Plus there are like, a bazillion different traces!" Lindsay continued with her rant, and concluded by hitting the now chuckling detective. "Shut up Flack."

"Tell you what Lindsay. I'll call in to Mac, tell him to send Adam, and you can go back into this chaos."

Lindsay smiled. "As much fun as it is to watch Adam complain about the cold, I don't want to kill him. I'll handle it."

"Way to be a trooper." Flack turned and walked away.

"Hey where you going!?" she called after him.

"To get something comforting!" he answered without turning around.

Sighing, Lindsay turned back to the corpse. "This is his sick payback for the doll thing."

Flack slowly picked up the drink carrier the vender had handed him and began to walk back to the crime scene when his phone buzzed. _Oh well it can wait. _He thought to himself.

"One dark chocolate hot chocolate for the lady." He said, handing Lindsay one of the steaming cups. With half the weight of the carrier gone, he was able to check his phone.

_One Missed Call from Jess_

"…Angell." Lindsay took a sip from the cup as Flack whipped his head around.

"What did you say?"

"Oh Flack you're my angel." Lindsay replied.

"Oh." Flack went back to his black coffee.

"What did you think I said?" When he didn't respond, Lindsay ran the sentence through her head again. "So Flack, how about you and Angell?"

Flack turned to her. "There's nothing to 'How About' about."

"That's what I told you about Danny and me, and look how that one turned out." He smirked. She continued. "Don't act like you two don't have chemistry."

"Okay, so maybe we do. But I mean, we work together." Lindsay shot him a look. "…and with both of our dating records, there's a nine in ten chance it's going to end badly."

"Once again, that's what I said about Danny and me."

"Yeah, but you two are like…Messer and Monroe, Danny and Lindsay, M&M, you're pretty much each other's perfect match."

"Why Don Flack, I never figured you for a romantic!"

Ignoring her, he continued. "Danny changed when he met you Linds. He flew out to Montana for you, for Christ's sake!"

Lindsay smiled. "He went with his instincts." Flack's phone went off again and Lindsay was able to read the I.D. clearly. She patted him on the shoulder. "You should go with yours."

Flack smiled. "Thanks Lindsay." Turning away to answer, he saw the one shift CSI, Adam approach the scene. He answered his phone quickly. "Jess, you have the greatest timing. You are privileged to hear the story of the greatest payback ever."

He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "Really? What did you do?"

"How about I tell you over lunch? I know this great café with the most amazing hot chocolate."

_**So is the payback clear? I wasn't sure, but if it's not, let me know, and I shall rewrite it! **__****_

_**(oh and by let me know, I mean review **__****__** )**_


	3. Comfort

**_A/N: Ah the next installment of this story. Now they've all been upbeat and happy, but I've got an idea for the next chapter that you all might hate me for :) Also, I'm going on vacation, so I'll be back next monday, so until then, here's this. I'll bring more stories back, if you want :)_**

"So I know this isn't quite the Irish coffee I promised," Jess set the mugs of hot cocoa down on the coffee table. "But I have to cover the on call for Samuels while his wife has her baby, and it's my understanding that Nestle does a fantastic job anyways."

"It's alright Angell." Don picked up a mug. "It wasn't the beverage I was after so much as the company." He winked at her, satisfied to see that she wasn't the only one who could make people blush.

"Always with the lines, Don?" she quipped.

"It's not a line if it's true, Jess." His blue eye met hers with such an intensity that she could tell he wasn't kidding.

Jess looked away before she combusted into flames. "So what's the story on Danny?" she took a seat beside him.

On the job, Jess had never seen Don Flack show an ounce of insecurity, but it was like the floodgates had burst forth. He started with talking about Danny, but soon it turned into how his own relationship with Lindsay had been like a kid sister since the time she spent her first Christmas in New York with him and his parents. The explosion, which was the first time that his dad and sister had talked in over a year. ("The best thing about the bomb was that I now always have my own personal guardian Angell." She couldn't help but join in his infectious laugh.)

Pretty soon, he was asking about her life. Jessica Angell prided herself about never crying in front of any man except those who were related to her by blood. However, by the time she told Don about her mother being murdered when she was five being the reason she joined the force, and how when anyone compared her looks to her mother's, she would see a flicker of sadness in her dad's face, Jess felt tears welling up in her eyes. When she got down telling him about how her last partner, a married man with a baby on the way, threw himself in front of her during a gun fight, she had escalated into sobbing. Don's arms slowly found their way around her.

"I couldn't go to the funeral." She confessed. "I couldn't see his widow. So I put in for immediate transfer and left New Jersey that night."

Don pulled back. "I can't blame you. It's New Jersey." He said with a sheepish grin, hoping she would laugh at his lame joke. In light of everything, she did.

"That was so lame." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Here," Don dabbed them with the end of his tie. "I don't like this one anyway."

"I don't understand how you could like most of them. I mean lavender paisley? Really?"

"I'll tell you what." He put his hand behind her head. "You buy me a pack of ties that you like, and I promise to wear them." He smirked at her. "After all, you're the one who looks at me."

"You are so full of yourself you know that?" Jess shook her head.

"Yet you love me anyway." Don's face fell when he realized what he said. They both sat there for a second before Don spoke. "Well I better go." He stood and walked to the door.

Jess followed him. "Worried I won't want to look at you if you don't get your beauty sleep?"

Don turned around. "Was that a line, Angell?"

Jess crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe it is Flack."

The both stood frozen there for a moment, neither wanting to leave or make the first step. Finally, Don broke down, took two steps towards her, and kissed her. Jess's arms found their way around his shoulders, while Don's made their way to her hips.

After what seemed like eternity, Jess had to pull away in fear of oxygen depravation. "Okay, maybe it was a line."

Don's face gave a full on smirk. "Well, either way, I think I better go, because as much as I'd like to allow this to happen," he looked into her eyes to show his seriousness, "I think this is better suited for another time, agreed?"

Jess smiled. "Agreed."

"Although another time could be tomorrow night if you're up to dinner?" he said hopefully.

"Sounds perfect." She kissed him again. "Goodnight Don."

Don turned and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder. "'Night Angell."

**_DISCLAIMER: I feel that this is pointless, because honestly, no chance would I own this. Honestly. I swear._**

**_A/N: review it people :)_**


End file.
